


Please, Daddy

by sunxcherries



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Spencer Reid, Daddy Kink, M/M, Please leave me alone, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Derek Morgan, also prentiss is a lesbian, clooney who? never heard of him, i am just a humble lesbian with a daddy kink, she's not here but i still feel like i should mention it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunxcherries/pseuds/sunxcherries
Summary: Spencer looks up at him, a playful smile on his lips.“Good thing I have my daddy to teach me now, huh?”Derek freezes. A low, strangled noise escapes from his throat before he can stop and think about what just happened. Taking a breath, he looks up at his boyfriend, whose eyes are bright and teasing. Derek stares at him for a few seconds, desperately trying to think of something to say. When it’s evident that he can’t, Spencer smiles, slow and deliberate.“Good thing I have my daddy to teach me other things, too.”





	Please, Daddy

“Spencer, you seriously don’t know how to throw a football?” Morgan teases his boyfriend from across the couch where they’re finishing up reports from their most recent case.

“Derek, I graduated high school when I was twelve. It’s not like I really had time to learn sports. They were never really a priority for me.” Reid barely looks up as he combs through the files spread out on Morgan’s small coffee table.

“I know, but it’s never too late to learn. A man’s gotta know how to throw a football.”

“Do I need to pull the three PhDs card again?” Spencer looks up and smiles, his eyes soft and bright. “And we both know I’m not exactly jock material.”

Morgan rolls his eyes. “Come on Spence, let me show you how. It won’t take very long, and besides, we need a break from all this,” Derek stands up and stretches, exposing a sliver of his abdomen above where his sweatpants rest low on his hips. It catches Spencer’s attention before Morgan lets out a sigh and lowers his arms. “We’ve been staring at bodies for too long. Come on, kid.” Morgan pats Reid’s shoulder to get his attention, then starts walking toward the sliding glass door that leads to his spacious backyard.

“I’m not a kid!” Spencer yells after him. Morgan laughs and walks outside into the late evening, the golden hour just upon them as the sun sinks below the horizon. Their case from the past week had ended up just about as great as it could go, with the unsub being captured quickly without any more bodies turning up. It’s not every day that the BAU gets a win, and Morgan lets the satisfaction sink through his bones. He takes a deep breath of the Virginia air before walking across his backyard to the trunk of sports equipment he keeps along the side of the fence. Pulling it open, he reaches into the trunk and pulls out an old football, only slightly deflated from years of use. Derek tosses it back and forth in his hands to test its balance before securing it in his hands and walking back toward the house.

“Babe, come on, we haven’t got much daylight left! I’m serious about this,” Morgan calls in the direction of the sliding glass door that was left ajar when he walked out. He couldn’t have heard a reply if there was one, but soon enough, Spencer steps out of the house and into the backyard in his jeans and one of Morgan’s jogging sweatshirts. His bare feet pad along the soft grass as he slides the door closed behind him and makes his way across the backyard toward Morgan. As he approaches, he eyes the football warily.

“Don’t worry, it’s not gonna bite,” Derek teases and flashes Spencer a bright smile. That seems to loosen him up a little bit, and he playfully swats at Derek’s shoulder before crossing his arms over his chest.

“Is it that obvious that I have no idea what I’m doing?” Reid squints up at Morgan. He lets out a tiny laugh before pulling Reid toward him.

“Absolutely. But that’s why you have a strong and capable boyfriend to show you how it’s done.”

“Are you insinuating that I’m not strong and capable? We both carry a gun, you know.” Derek pulls Spencer in front of him so his chest is against Spencer’s back, handing Spencer the football. He holds it in his hands like it’s made of glass, and he doesn’t quite know where to situate it. Derek shakes his head and huffs out a laugh from behind Spencer.

“Come on pretty boy, you aren’t going to break it,” he says, bringing his hands up to rest above Spencer’s. His boyfriend goes pliant in his arms, waiting for his lead.

“Here, you start with holding it like this.” Derek moves the football into Spencer’s right hand, situating his boyfriend’s fingers to line up with the spaces between the white laces of the football.

“Your thumb goes under here, this way,” he mumbles, directing Spencer’s fingers around the ball until he’s satisfied with the grip. Spencer studies the movement of Derek’s hands like he’s committing the grip to memory; how it feels around the football, the stretch his grip causes in his fingers and up through his hand. He studies like he’s eager to impress.

Derek lets go of Spencer’s hand and settles it along Spencer’s upper arm. “Now, you’re going to pull your arm back and angle the ball upward, but not too far,” he smiles, “we don’t want to anger the neighbors.” Spencer follows Derek’s gentle guidance of his arm into the correct position. Once he’s properly in place, Derek releases his arm and places a quick kiss to Spencer’s jaw. He walks in front of Spencer and across the yard, facing him.

“Now pull your forearm back and throw it. It should feel light leaving your hand, not like you’re chucking it at me. I don’t want a broken nose.”

“I’ll try my best, but no guarantees,” Spencer jokes, keeping his arm locked in position while weighing out his throw. Derek stands ready to catch the ball, eyes locked onto Spencer’s arm. After a moment, Spencer creases his eyebrows and pulls his arm back, then launches the football out of his hand. It wobbles through the air—it’s by no means a perfect throw—but Derek lunges forward to catch it, gripping it tightly and stumbling toward his slightly awestruck boyfriend.

“And star player Spencer Reid makes the throw!” Derek laughs as he throws the football down into the grass and pulls Spencer into a hug. Spencer laughs with him, giddy about doing so well on his first try as Derek presses gentle kisses into the crook of his neck.

“You did so well, baby,” he mumbles, savoring the feeling of having Spencer happy and in his arms.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Spencer says softly. He looks up at Derek with a nervous expression. “I mean, graduating early was only part of it.” Reid shifts on his feet and Morgan waits for him to continue. “I should have had a father to teach me, but…”

Derek softens and takes Spencer’s chin in his hands. “Hey, don’t think about him right now. Even though it was later than usual, you still learned, right?” He smiles when he sees his boyfriend’s expression lighten. Spencer looks up at him, a playful smile on his lips.

“Good thing I have my daddy to teach me now, huh?”

Derek freezes. A low, strangled noise escapes from his throat before he can stop and think about what just happened. Taking a breath, he looks up at his boyfriend, whose eyes are bright and teasing. Derek stares at him for a few seconds, desperately trying to think of something to say. When it’s evident that he can’t, Spencer smiles, slow and deliberate.

“Good thing I have my daddy to teach me other things, too.”

In an instant, Derek is crushing his lips against Spencer’s. His hands fly up, one landing in Spencer’s hair and the other cupping his jaw. He pulls Spencer’s head forward, deepening their kiss as far as he can as Spencer frantically starts to kiss back, his hand reaching around Derek’s back to grasp at his shoulder while his other fists into the front of his t-shirt. Spencer whimpers as Derek slips his tongue into Spencer’s mouth, lightly yanking on his hair as his thumb sweeps across Spencer’s cheekbone. The kiss is messy and open, their hands grabbing anywhere they can reach on the other one’s body. Spencer’s fingers find purchase wrapped into Derek’s belt loops as Derek pulls back, breathing heavily and nosing underneath his boyfriend’s jaw.

“Fuck, baby,” he pants against Spencer’s neck. “You never told me—you never told me you were into that.”

Spencer cups Derek’s face with one hand and pulls him up to face him with open, innocent eyes. “Why, does daddy like it?”

Derek growls and dives in for another searing kiss, his teeth clacking against Spencer’s in the hurriedness of it all. “God, yes,” Derek moans, his voice raspy between kisses. “Daddy _loves_ it.”

Spencer lets out a whine and frames Derek’s face with palms that are hidden by his sweatshirt sleeves, nuzzling across Derek’s face and placing small kisses over to his ear.

“Shouldn’t you take me inside, daddy?” he whispers.

“Mm, what baby, you don’t want the neighbors to see you? All spread out and begging for me?” Spencer chokes out a moan from high in his throat and thrusts his hips forward against Derek’s thigh as Derek palms his ass. “Don’t wanna let them see you begging for your daddy’s cock?”

Spencer wraps his arms frantically around Derek’s neck and jumps to wrap his legs around Derek’s waist. Spencer huffs, “Inside. Now.”

“As you wish.” Derek smiles and carries Spencer through the backyard to the sliding glass door, his fingers slipping from the latch as Spencer starts to suck on his neck. He manages to get the door open and stumbles inside, one arm wrapped around the small of Spencer’s back as Spencer continues to suck open-mouthed kisses into his neck. He squeezes his legs around Derek’s hips and starts to slowly grind against him, whimpering as Derek makes his way toward the stairs.

“Baby, slow down,” Derek says. “At this rate, we won’t make it to the bedroom.”

“So fuck me against the wall,” Spencer mumbles into his neck and grinds down. “You’re so strong, daddy, you can hold me up.”

Derek stumbles and chokes out a groan, having to grab the bannister to keep from losing his balance. The image of pinning Spencer up against the wall, shoving his sweatshirt up and fucking him, fast and rough just how he likes it, Spencer moaning for his daddy—it makes him dizzy, and it’s all he can do to suck in enough oxygen to make his limbs hoist Spencer up and carry him up the stairs to the bedroom.

“God, fuck baby. Next time,” he says. “Next time for sure. Gonna fuck you nice and deep tonight, pretty boy, just how you like it.”

Spencer moans against him and pulls at his t-shirt. “Need this off. Need to see you, daddy,” he pants.

“Soon, baby boy, just wait.” Derek maneuvers them into the bedroom and shuts the door, laying Spencer out onto his queen-size bed and flicking on the bedside lamp.

“Wanna see you,” he croons, leaning down over Spencer and kissing him, slow and deep. It sets his body on fire. “Wanna see how pretty you are for daddy.”

Derek lifts up just enough to tug his shirt off and throw it across the room, leaning back down to kiss Spencer. Spencer’s hands rake down his back, taking in the expanse of newly-exposed skin like it’s the first time. Their pace is slower now but just as hot, Derek pressed up against Spencer on the bed as they trade soft noises into each other’s mouths. When Derek starts to gently roll his hips down into Spencer’s, causing their clothed cocks to grind together, Spencer pulls away to let out a wobbly moan. He licks his lips and stares up at Derek, bucking into every roll of his hips. He can see the tenting of Derek’s sweatpants where his dick is hard underneath, and he whimpers with need.

“I know baby, I know. So good for me, such a good boy,” Derek rattles off as he starts kissing and sucking down Spencer’s neck. “Do you think you can take this sweatshirt off for me?”

“Yes, daddy,” Spencer moans in reply. His voice is breathy and barely under control. Derek sits up enough to let Spencer squirm under him and start to pull the sweatshirt— _Derek’s sweatshirt_ —off himself. Once he finally struggles free, Spencer takes a moment to bring it to his face and take a deep breath through his nose.

“Smells like you,” he mumbles. “Makes me feel pretty, wearing your clothes and smelling like you.” He pauses to throw the sweatshirt off the bed, looking up into Derek’s eyes where he sees pupils so blown that they almost conceal the ring of brown around them. “Do you like that, daddy? Do you like it when I’m pretty for you?”

“God, yes, of course, baby,” Derek breathes out, diving back down to start mouthing at Spencer’s collarbones and chest. “Love it when you wear daddy’s clothes. Always look so pretty, baby. God, you have no idea.” He punctuates his statement with a small bite to Spencer’s nipple, causing the younger man to jerk forward and whine. Derek follows it with a few soothing licks and an open-mouthed kiss to the area, blowing a cool stream of air over it and moving over to Spencer’s other nipple. He gives it the same treatment, causing Spencer to squirm under him and let out small, breathy moans, his hands grabbing onto Derek’s shoulders and hips rutting up against Derek’s stomach. The scratch of Spencer’s hard cock covered by his jeans feels good against Derek’s bare chest as he kisses his way down Spencer’s abdomen, taking the time to tease and lick every inch until Spencer is letting out one continuous moan underneath him and bucking his hips up against Derek. Derek teases his mouth along Spencer’s hips right above where his jeans rest, dragging his lips across the expanse of skin.

“Please, daddy,” Spencer whines. “Please, I’m so hard for you.” He grinds up into where Derek is resting his head against Spencer’s hip bone.

“I know, I can see, baby. So perfect for me,” Derek moans. He reaches up and unbuttons Spencer’s jeans, pulling the zipper down and tugging them off the younger man’s body. He brushes his thumb against the wet spot in Spencer’s boxers where the tip of his cock rests. Spencer whimpers.

“Tell me what you want,” Derek says.  He continues to brush his thumb back and forth over Spencer’s dick that’s still trapped in his boxers, making Spencer squirm underneath him.

“Daddy,” Spencer moans, “I want—I want you to clean up the mess that I made.” He pants and squeezes his eyes shut. “And then I want you to eat me out. Please, daddy, I need it. Please.”

Derek’s cock jumps in his jeans where he’s hard and almost leaking. “Of course, baby, of course. Daddy’s gonna take care of you.”

Derek drops his mouth in between Spencer’s legs and pulls his boxers down just enough to expose Spencer’s dick, kissing up from the base to the tip. He sits up and pulls Spencer’s boxers down his legs and off his body the rest of the way. Derek immediately drops back down to wrap his mouth around the head of Spencer’s cock, swirling his tongue around it and sucking lightly to clean up all the precome that Spencer was leaking into his boxers. Spencer jolts above him and lets out a yelp.

“You like that, baby boy?” Derek rasps low in his throat. “Like it when daddy cleans you up?”

“Yes,” Spencer moans, his hands tugging on his own hair in an attempt to keep himself sane.

“Yes, what?” Derek says, pulling away from Spencer’s cock. Spencer whimpers in protest, but his eyes go wide when he looks up at Derek.

“Yes, daddy,” Spencer moans.

“Good boy.”

Spencer throws his head back against the pillow and lets out a whine as Derek closes his mouth around the head of his dick and slowly licks over it, letting Spencer’s precome collect on his tongue. When Spencer whines louder and starts to buck his hips up, Derek pulls off, leaving one last kiss to the tip and stroking his thumb down Spencer’s hip bone.

“You still want me to eat you out, baby?” Derek coos, mouthing at the skin in the crook of Spencer’s thigh. “Still want daddy’s mouth on you?”

Spencer nods, fingers tangled in his own hair and eyes squeezed shut. He’s breathing heavily and flushed bright red from his cheeks down to the soft hair leading down from his navel, and Derek rakes his eyes over him and realizes that he doesn’t think he’s never been this turned on in his life.

“Open your eyes for me, baby,” Derek says. “Wanna see you say it.”

Spencer opens his eyes and looks up at his boyfriend, open and vulnerable and completely submissive. “Want your tongue, daddy,” he moans deep in his throat. “Want you to open me up and fuck me nice and deep like you said.” Spencer stares up at his daddy and whispers, “Want it so bad, daddy, I need it. Please.”

Derek feels like he’s going to pass out. His dick is achingly hard and leaking into his boxers, but he almost can’t bring himself to care as he motions for Spencer to flip over onto his stomach, pushing his thighs apart to expose Spencer’s hole. The sound of their combined breathing fills the room, and Derek has a fleeting thought that maybe this is fucked up. What if Spencer can’t face him after this, knowing that Derek has experienced this side of his sexuality? How many people even do this? He knows of kinks a lot worse, but as far as the realm of normal sexuality, this is pretty out-there. The more he thinks about it, the more he second-guesses himself.

Just as Derek is about to say something, Spencer pushes his ass into the air and whimpers, “Daddy, I asked so nicely, please. Just wanna be good for you.”

The doubts fly from his mind as quickly as they came, and Derek buries himself between Spencer’s cheeks to lick at Spencer’s opening like it’s the only thing he lives for. Spencer immediately arches into the touch, making little _ah, ah_ noises interspersed with shaky moans when Derek presses his tongue especially hard against him. Derek’s beard is rubbing against the skin under Spencer’s ass and he knows it, knows that the sounds Spencer is making is because of that, knows how much Spencer loves tracing his fingers over the red marks in the morning. Slowly, Spencer’s hole starts to relax and open up for him, and he begins to dart his tongue into the heat. Derek feels Spencer’s hole twitch and flutter against him as he continues to grind his ass back.

“Patience, baby boy,” Derek croons as he pulls back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Daddy’s gonna give you what you need.”

He gets up off the bed and Spencer whines. Derek huffs out a laugh as he grabs the lube and a condom from his bedside drawer and strips out of his sweatpants and boxers, quickly climbing back on the bed behind Spencer.

“Flip onto your back, Spence, I wanna see you.” Spencer eagerly complies, flipping over and whimpering at the sight of Derek’s dick, heavy and wet at the tip. Spencer is flushed and restless with anticipation, his chest rising and falling under the soft light of Derek’s bedside lamp. His cock is wet and pink against his stomach, and he stares up at Derek, waiting.

Derek’s never see him more beautiful than he is now, spread out and vulnerable and completely _trusting_ , and he thinks that he’ll remember this moment as long as he lives.

“I love you,” Derek whispers, “you know that, right?” Spencer’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush a darker shade of red. It’s not the first time Derek has said it—not by a long shot—and it’s not like Spencer has never said it back, but the reaction it gets from him is the same every time. It’s magical.

“I love you too,” Spencer says reverently. Derek’s chest warms, and despite the atmosphere in the room and the context of what they’re doing, he leans down to press a tender kiss to Spencer’s mouth.

The kiss turns dirty quick, all tongue and teeth and hot breath, and Derek pulls himself away to snap the cap of the lube open and squeeze some out onto his fingers. He grabs an extra pillow and places it under Spencer’s hips, leaning down and slowly circling one finger over Spencer’s hole, still wet and open from Derek’s tongue. He pushes it in with little resistance, Spencer’s mouth falling open to gasp. He slowly pulls his finger back out and teases Spencer’s rim before sliding it back in, taking Spencer apart beneath him. Derek continues to pump his finger in and out, and when he adds a second one, Spencer moans.

“That’s it baby, let me hear you,” Derek breathes out. Spencer bucks his hips forward onto Derek’s fingers and whines.

“Feels so good, daddy,” Spencer says almost tentatively, like he’s not sure if that’s still on the table. Derek wants him to know that it _definitely_ is.

He starts to press against Spencer’s prostate every few thrusts of his fingers inside him, causing Spencer’s hips to thrust up wildly into the touch. “You like that, baby? Like it when daddy makes you feel good?”

Spencer nods and grips the pillow under his head. “Yeah, daddy,” he says, unashamed now, “wanna be split open on your cock, daddy, please.”

“Baby, you need at least three fingers first,” Derek says. He keeps pressing and rubbing against Spencer’s prostate, pulling his fingers apart with every thrust inside to check how much he can take. “You know daddy doesn’t wanna hurt you.”

“I know,” Spencer disappointedly replies. He moans again from the fingers inside him, shoving his head to the side into his pillow. He slurs, “S’cause you’re so big, daddy, always gotta make sure I’m ready.”

“That’s right, baby boy,” Derek coos, testing a third finger against Spencer’s entrance and slipping it inside. His free hand is rubbing soothing circles across Spencer’s hip bone, and he occasionally drops a kiss to his inner thigh.

Derek fingers him open for another few minutes at a torturously slow pace. By the time he deems Spencer ready, his baby is begging for it, a string of incoherent words falling from his mouth.

Derek pulls his fingers out slowly and feels around the bed for the condom. “Sh, I’m almost ready. You’ve been so good, baby, so good for daddy.”

Spencer keens and he watches Derek roll on the condom and settle down on his elbows overtop of him. Derek takes Spencer’s thighs and wraps them around his waist, taking his time to line himself up and leave wet kisses along Spencer’s jaw. He presses the head of his dick against Spencer’s hole, and Spencer whines high in his throat when he starts to push into him. He’s always tight like it’s the first time, and Derek groans as he works his way inside, pushing and gently circling his hips. Spencer’s hands are everywhere, jumping from his back to his hips and finally settling on his shoulders, nails digging in as he bottoms out. Derek breathes heavily through his nose, eyes closed as he lets Spencer adjust. He’s making tiny noises in the back of his throat and fluttering around Derek inside him, and each little movement causes Spencer to exhale harshly.

They stay like that for a few minutes, breathing each other’s air. When Derek shifts his body slightly, Spencer creases his eyebrows and mumbles, “Come on.”

“Is that how we ask for things politely?” Derek shoots back, wondering for a second if maybe he’s taken it too far; but Spencer just whimpers and looks up at him.

“Please, daddy,” he whispers, voice shot and raspy from arousal. Derek smirks.

“Please what?”

Spencer stares at him, flushed and desperate, lips red and swollen from biting on them. He takes a shaky breath. “Please, daddy. Fuck me.”

Derek immediately pulls halfway out and slams back in, rocking Spencer up the bed and causing him to shout and dig his nails further into Derek’s shoulders. He starts fucking into Spencer hard and deep as opposed to fast and dirty, knowing how Spencer liked to feel him inside as far as he could go. Spencer’s eyes are screwed shut, his mouth open to let out raspy moans as Derek keeps up his pace. Spencer bucks his hips up to meet every thrust, forcing Derek’s cock deeper inside him as Derek lets out groans from low in his throat.

“That’s it, baby,” Derek growls as Spencer rakes his nails down Derek’s back on a particularly hard thrust. “Show daddy how much you want it.”

Spencer throws his head back and whines, grinding his hips up with more enthusiasm than before. Derek speeds up the movement of his hips, leaning up and grabbing Spencer’s hips to adjust the angle. He hits Spencer’s prostate every couple thrusts, turning Spencer into a writhing mess on his bed. Spencer’s dick is still hard and leaking against his slim stomach, and Derek’s cock twitches as he snaps his hips back and forth.

“You wanna come, baby?” he asks, brushing his knuckles over Spencer’s cock. Spencer nods wildly and thrusts up into where Derek’s hand had just been.

“Touch yourself for me, baby,” Derek says. “Touch yourself for daddy.”

Spencer obeys and takes a hand from where it was embedded in Derek’s back to wrap it around his cock, jerking it desperately. “I’m so close, daddy, please, let me come,” he rasps.

“Look at how pretty you are for me, baby, so good,” Derek rambles as he feels his own orgasm building, speeding up his thrusts. “Do you like being good for daddy? I bet you do. I bet you love it. Makes you feel special, doesn’t it, baby boy?” He continues to talk, coaxing Spencer closer and closer to the edge. He starts to lose his rhythm as he feels the familiar curl in his gut, signalling that he’s close. His fingers are digging into Spencer’s hips, and he knows they’ll be replaced by bruises tomorrow. Derek can’t wait to run his tongue over them.

“You close, baby?” Derek breathes out. Spencer nods and whines as he speeds up the fist that’s jerking his cock. He’s leaking all over his tip and onto his stomach, the sounds mixing with the noise of Derek slamming into him. It’s hot and dirty, and the atmosphere is addictive.

“Come on, baby, you can do it,” Derek says hotly. “You’re almost there, know you wanna come. So close, baby boy, that’s it. Come for daddy.”

Right as the words leave Derek’s mouth, Spencer arches his back and comes with a shout, his eyebrows pinched together and eyes screwed shut. Derek thrusts into him two, three more times before groaning and coming into the condom, buried inside Spencer and grinding his hips in circles against him. It takes them both a few minutes to come down, Derek weakly thrusting into Spencer and Spencer twitching with aftershocks. Once their breathing deepens and returns to normal, Derek slowly pulls out of Spencer and ties off the condom before throwing it into the trash beside his bed. Spencer reaches over to the nightstand to grab a few tissues, limbs heavy with exhaustion, and wipes his chest and stomach of the come drying uncomfortably. Derek throws himself down next to Spencer, yawning and turning toward him.

“So, daddy kink, huh?” he smiles.

Spencer blushes and averts his gaze. “I, uh...I mean, statistically speaking, people with daddy kinks have issues with their real fathers, or just authority in general, and—”

“Whoa, let’s not bring your father into this,” Derek laughs and reaches out to pull the covers over them. “You don’t need to explain it to me. In case you couldn’t tell, I was into it too.” He winks and Spencer laughs.

Derek reaches over to switch off the bedside lamp, making sure his alarm is set as Spencer snuggles closer to him. Derek smiles at the soft expression on his boyfriend’s face, forever lucky that he gets to fall asleep like this. He hopes that it’ll be like this every night, someday. Derek settles all the way into bed, wrapping an arm around Spencer and mumbling, “goodnight, kid.”

Spencer huffs into his shoulder, and Derek can almost feel him roll his eyes. “‘M not a kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually finished a fic and uploaded it? who am i?
> 
> thank you so much for reading! this is my first fic i'm publishing here (i've written fic in the past published elsewhere but we don't,,,talk about it,,,) and feedback is super appreciated! feel free to come say hi on [my tumblr](http://sunxcherries.tumblr.com) or to give me prompts! see you on the next fic :)


End file.
